


The Early Hatchling Gets The Worm

by bleuchees



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angry Birds AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but i genuinely like it, it's a mystery to me too that this got sent to me, it's cute, no really, this is an old request from my tumblr that i never cross-posted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuchees/pseuds/bleuchees
Summary: Kuroko has it tough as a new hatchling just kicked out of the nest. But one day he comes across a nice worm to befriend - if he can only get him to stay.Pure fluff here fellas.Based off ofthis adorable video





	The Early Hatchling Gets The Worm

Kuroko inhaled the morning air, squinting against the golden glare of the rising sun. His stomach grumbled, reminding him of his morning task. Fluffing his feathers, he stepped out of his little nest and into the brisk atmosphere, feeling brave. He'd only been out of his mother's nest for a week now, and he was doing pretty well for himself, he thought as he trotted under shady leaves. Poking around the base of the overgrown grass that arched above him, he spotted a seed resting on a taller rock. Scrabbling up the side of the rock, he felt a small victory as he stretched his beak out to reach the seed- only to lose his balance and go tumbling backward, landing with a quiet thump.

Kuroko lay there for a moment, wallowing, until a flash of movement caught his eye. Lying on the ground as he was, feathers tousled, he spotted a small pink worm peeking out from behind a rock. Kuroko chirped excitedly, wiggling until he could get his feet under him. By the time he got up, the worm was wriggling away quickly.

"Wait!" Kuroko tweeted, hurrying after. "I don't want to eat you!"

The worm ignored him, wiggling on. Kuroko struggled through the thick grass, breaking out into a clearing just in time to see a dark blue chick wolfing the worm down. Kuroko rushed forward, punching him in the stomach.

"Ow!" the chick cried, doubling over. Kuroko grabbed him, pumping his stomach ruthlessly until a worm came flying out.

"What’s wrong with you dude!!" the chick cried, clutching his stomach.

"That worm is my new friend!" Kuroko said, fluffing his feathers out territorially. He turned to the worm, who was still panting on the ground.

The worm turned to him, pulling itself up. "I didn't ask for your help."

"You almost got eaten!"

"So?" The worm drew himself to his full height, still wobbling a bit from the shock. "I had it handled. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Kuroko watched, dumbfounded, as the worm swayed past him. He didn't get out of the clearing, however, before he slowed, quivered, and flopped onto the ground. Kuroko approached cautiously, nudging him lightly with his wing. He'd fainted.

Kuroko glanced around himself. The dark blue chick was still grumbling, rubbing his side.

"Asshole…" Kuroko heard him mutter. He shot him a glare, wing spread protectively over the worm. He couldn't leave him here. Kuroko rushed home, grabbing his old stroller. Rolling it out the clearing, he loaded the worm into the stroller, and rolled the worm back to his nest, feathertips hovering near the worm to keep him from falling out.

Once they were back home, Kuroko gently laid the worm on his bed, pulling a blanket up over him. After a moment of directionless dithering, he settled down with a book, ignoring the grumbling of his stomach. A nervous energy stole over him. It had been so quiet since he had moved out of his mother's nest. It would be nice to have a buddy again…

The worm began to stir underneath the blanket. After a moment, its head rose up and swiveled toward Kuroko. They stared at each other.

"Hello," Kuroko said.

The worm darted for the door.

"Wait!" Kuroko lunged for him, managing to grab him between his two wings. "I don't want to eat you!"

The worm continued to struggle, to Kuroko's exasperation.

"Why would I save you from the other bird if I thought you were food?" he cried.

The worm stilled, eyeing him. "You could just want to eat me yourself."

"Then why would I bring you back here?"

"Maybe you like to mess with your worms before you eat them," the worm said suspiciously.

"I've never even eaten a live worm before," Kuroko said. "My mom would eat a bunch of seeds and then vomit into my mouth."

"That's disgusting," the worm said fastidiously.

Kuroko stared at him for a moment. "You eat dirt."

"Only if there's nothing better to eat," the worm said defensively.

A moment of silence passed, the two of them realizing they'd got caught up in the moment.

"I'm Kuroko," Kuroko offered.

Slowly, the worm responded, "My name is Akashi."

"Do you want to come help me look for food?" Kuroko asked hopefully. He was still hungry.

"How would I keep up with you?"

"How do you think you got here, silly? I could take you in this." Kuroko gestured at the stroller.

"What is it?" Akashi tilted his head curiously.

"It's a, uh, carriage. Like a coach."

Akashi seemed to deliberate for a while. "…alright."

Kuroko chirped with happiness. They went searching for seed, Kuroko pushing along Akashi's stroller happily. They split the seed, Kuroko watching with fascination as the seeds turned into lumps in Akashi and then disappeared.

Kuroko gazed at the worm hopefully. "You'll stay with me, right?"

"…just for tonight," the worm said cautiously.

Kuroko pulled out his favorite book that night, a mystery. Akashi listened in silence for a while before guessing the culprit halfway through.

"How did you know?" Kuroko gasped.

Akashi slunk down in a self-satisfied manner. "It was obvious," he said coolly.

The next day, they went hunting for seed again before settling down to eat. Kuroko pulled out a present he'd dug out of his nest that morning.

"I found you this!" Kuroko held out a red high heel. Akashi poked at it unsurely.

"What do I do with it?" he asked.

"I don't know…" Kuroko replied. "I think you wear it."

The worm carefully pushed its tail into the shoe and lifted it, inspecting it. A snort came over from behind Kuroko. He turned to see the dark blue chick sniggering.

"Still hanging out with that dumb worm?" he sneered. A red blur flew through the air and bounced off his head with a satisfying _thunk_. Kuroko turned to see Akashi, now shoeless.

"I like it," he said decisively.

Akashi ended up staying that night as well, lying next to Kuroko in his bed. Kuroko reached as if to put his wing over him, but thought better of it.

"Good night," he whispered.

"Good night," Akashi responded.

The next day Kuroko found Akashi a top hat, balancing it precariously at his head. They had a picnic outside, Kuroko holding out a small teacup for Akashi to gulp from. Later, they found a chess set in Kuroko's nest and played a game even though Kuroko wasn't very good.

"You're my buddy now, right?" Kuroko asked hopefully.

"…I guess." Akashi looked away shyly.

"Yeah," Kuroko said to himself happily. "Now you have to stay, because buddies stick together. 'Until death do us part.'" Kuroko recalled the words he'd heard from his mother.

"Okay," Akashi responded, blushing.

Later that night, Kuroko settled into bed next to Akashi, who now had his own permanent little pillow. After a moment, Akashi wiggled closer, tucking himself under Kuroko's wing. Kuroko hummed happily, holding him tight.


End file.
